Moon Gods, Too-Loving Pets, and Phyco Sisters
by vampires lover forever
Summary: Ceanna is a girl who had been outcast her whole life, she's different and that scares everybody, everybody but Dustin Moon. Who she'd met when she was four and he hasn't seemed to age a day. It's Dustin that unravels her life and brings her into the supernatural world. With mates, powers, and surprises coming out of her ears will Ceanna survive?


prologue  
Dustin walked around the dingy streets of New York, his stomach rumbling and his eyes irritated. Not as in expression-wise, but as in they were scratchy as hell. The green contacts irritated him but, when you had eyes like his-yellow with blue surrounding the pupil-you had to cover them up. He passed an ally and heard a whimper he followed the sound and found a girl, maybe four, with big sunset colored eyes, and long red hair.  
"Hey, sweetie. Are you okay?" normally Dustin wouldn't stop but this girl drew him in-in a totally non-pedifilely way, of course-and he had to stop.  
"N-no, m-my m-mommy s-she w-won't w-wake u-up. T-the b-bad m-man." the little girl said her voice was clear and sweet but held a stutter. She took a deep breath in then continued "He hurt her. He, he bit her, but mommy says that's a no-no, so he should be put in time out, right?" The little girl asked Dustin her blue eyes wide.  
"Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. Lets go." Dustin said picking up the small girl and jogging from the ally the enticing smell of blood becoming dimmer as they went. He walked up to the nearest girl. She immediately straightened and smirked. Using his powers he melted his contacts and looked deep into this womans eyes.  
"Walk three miles east, take a left and walk into an ally, there you will find a woman, she's dead or bleeding to death. Call nine-one-one and tell them you found her, now go." Dustin spoke in a hushed tone cradling the little girl whom had fallen asleep in the crook of his neck. The girl nodded and walked away, under his spell of compulsion. A boy with two cup of coffee walked from the shop and stared at the spot the woman. He looked down the street where he spotted his date walking away.  
"Jenna!" He shouted dropping the mugs of coffee and running after her."Jenna!" Dustin held in a chuckle, though this situation was serious the boys reaction was quite funny. Dustin turned and shook the girl gently.  
"Sweetie, you have to tell me your dads name." Dustin said smiling at the girl who peered up at him through her lashes with sleepy eyes. She was truly adorable.  
"My daddy's name? Daddy's name-wahaha-is daddy, of course silly. When's my mommy comin' to pick me up?" The girl said yawning half way through then leaning her head back into the nape of Dustin's neck.  
"Can you tell me your name?" Dustin said tickling the girl awake. The little sunset-eyed angel squealed and giggled, it sounded like bells chiming.  
"Of course, I'm not 'upid" The little one face palmed and gave him a short giggle. "My name is. . ." she cocked her head to the side and Dustin's face drooped. "Just kiddin' my name is Ceanna" (A/N:The name is pronounced See-anna.)  
"That's a nice name sweetie." Dustin said and sighed. How was he to find this girls father? "Do you know your last name?" Dustin said raising a white eyebrow. The little girls face scrunched in frustration. Her red brows knit together and lowered, her lips puckered and touched her nose, and a look of deep concentration flitted over her face. She attempted to snap her middle finger and thumb just making a skin hitting skin noise.  
"It's Red." she smiled as if she had one the lottery. "My name is Ceanna Red, I know cause my Mommy said if I need to ever remember my last name, think of my hair. I dunno all of my colors yet but mommy said to always remember my red hair is bea-u-tiful." Ceanna said drawing out beautiful. Dustin sighed, he knew what he had to do to protect this girl and it sickened him; her mother was obviously attacked by a vampire and the little girl would be next, he honestly didn't know how she was still alive. He took Ceanna down an ally and his fangs elongated tears had unwelcomingly gathered in his eyes when he saw the little girls sunset eyes widen and then she sighed, as if coming to terms with her death. Dustin wasn't going to kill her, no. But he was going to mark her as his. He bit into her creamy neck a squeal leaving her lips. He drank little of her blood, not even an ounce, before he was full. He pulled back from her and licked the wound sealing it, but two little white scars adorned her neck and he shuttered as her lilac sent mingled with his own, creating a even more different one. Now she was his, she belonged to the moon-god vampire. Dustin looked deep into Ceanna's sunset eyes.  
"Forget me, and anything about me. You don't remember anything of your mother or how you got here. Go up to someone and tell them your name and how you want your daddy." Dustin used his compulsion then left her there in the dark dingy ally his heart tearing in two as he did so. Ceanna listened to him leaving the ally, finding a nice lady, and telling her that her name was Ceanna Red, and that she really wanted her daddy. What Ceanna didn't do is forget Dustin and she carried the memory of him with her for the rest of her life.

**Remember this story? Lol review please.**


End file.
